The Governor's Daughter
by Amaranth O'Riley
Summary: I envy pirates. I long for such freedom. For now, however, I am simply Elizabeth Swan, the governor's daughter.
1. March 1731

**The Governor's Daughter**

_March 23__rd__, 1731_

My new governess arrives soon. Lady Mary is far younger than my previous governess, Catherine. She is said to be much kinder, also. Lady Mary is even bringing with her a sister of sixteen years. My father is sure we will get along wonderfully, although she is two years my senior.

I am not sure as to why Governess Catherine was sent away. I did overhear her say something about my mother, but I did not fully understand the rest. When I told my father, however, his mouth formed a thin line and I thought it best to never repeat the phrase.

I do hope Lady Mary is as pleasant as I have heard, for I do think I could not bear her to be as strict as Governess Catherine, who would reprimand me for even the slightest of errors.

-.-

_March 30__th__, 1731_

Lady Mary arrived today! She is quite different from Governess Catherine. Her face is plump, and her cheeks are rosy. Her sister, Jane, is quite the same, although her hair is lighter. Jane seems lovely, and I do believe I will get along with her.

-.-

_Later_-

I showed Jane around town this afternoon. She seemed awestruck that we were so surrounded by water, and gasped when I told her that pirates sailed by every so often. She claimed that she had always thought pirates to be a frightful legend.

"But Jane, dear, do you not find that sort of life simply grand?" I asked her as we walked by the docks.

Jane shook her head.

"I simply cannot believe, Miss Elizabeth, that the British Navy would do nothing to extinguish such criminals!"

"Well I am glad they cannot. Meeting a pirate would be splendid, in my opinion."

After that, the sky began darkening and we were forced to return home.

I do not see how Jane could not find pirates fascinating. To be free to sail the world, free of societal rules and pleasantries, would be magnificent. I longed for such freedom.

For now, however, I am simply Miss Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter.

-.-

**A/N: **This is the beginning of an idea I thought up in history today. Let me know what you think. (I tried to use correct dates and language for the time period, but let me know if you find anything wrong)


	2. April 1731

I own nothing…blah, blah blah…FANfiction…blah, blah, blah….Read and Review…

**The Governor's Daughter**

_April 4__th__, 1731_

Will Turner came by today! Mr. Brown, the town blacksmith, came to deliver an order for father and brought Will along. Will, you see, became an apprentice when we brought him to Port Royal. His mother passed of consumption when he was eleven, and he came to the colonies in search of his father. We found him floating around the ruins of a ship; he was the only survivor. I am quite fond of Will. I think if he was not so busy learning his trade we could be great friends. During the visit, Will and I laughed at each other. He made an odd face at me, and I burst into uncontrollable giggles. Lady Mary looked at me sharply over her knitting. When Mr. Brown left with Will, Lady Mary beckoned me over.

"Are you friends with young Mr. Turner?" she asked me.

I told her I was.

"Miss Elizabeth, I must tell you that a friendship with an apprentice is not appropriate at your age. Your coming-out is approaching rapidly, and after that you must not be so casual with those of lower birth."

Lady Mary gazed after Will for a moment and shook her head before resuming her knitting. I heard her mutter under her breath about propriety and peasants.

I never thought of Will Turner as a peasant. I knew he was not rich, yes, but I had never thought about the fact that he might be very poor. Now that I pondered on it, I realized that he must be. Will often wore the same shirt for days at a time, and his face was often stained with dirt. He also worked at the blacksmith shop every day but Sunday, and stood in the back of church rather than sit in the pews like Father and I did.

Is Will poor, or am I rich?

-.-

_April 10__th__, 1731_

Today I asked Jane what she thought of Will. She said he was quite good-looking for a poor man. (Aha! So he _is_ poor!) Jane thinks that if he was rich, and a year older (Will is fifteen, a year older than me and a year younger than Jane) she would hope he would court her.

"I agree," I replied, "I think Will is quite handsome."

Jane turned an odd shade of pink and said quietly.

"He is not handsome, Miss Elizabeth."

I was confused. "But you said…"

"I merely think him more attractive than other young men his age. He is not handsome, Miss Elizabeth. He is of _low birth_." 

I thought on this for awhile.

"But is it not possible for a rich man to be ugly?"

"Of course, Miss Elizabeth."

"So why cannot Will be handsome?"

Jane picked up her sewing and refused to look at me.

"Jane!"

"William Turner is lower than even I, Miss Elizabeth, and someone of low birth cannot possibly be considered handsome. Attractive, yes, but never handsome."

For the rest of the day she avoided the subject. But now I am curious. Is it true that Will can never be considered handsome, simply because he is poor? I do not care what Jane thinks, I finally decided. I thought Will was handsome, and that was that.

-.-

_April 14__th__, 1731_

Piano lessons today. Charles says I am too stubborn to learn anything. It is not my fault that I do not care for playing.

-.-

_April 20__th__, 1731_

Father called me into his office today. Usually, when Father and I converse, it is in a more casual manner. Today, though, I was made to sit in a large leather chair opposite Father.

"Elizabeth," he said, looking quite serious, "You are turning fifteen soon, and I believe it is high time you enter society."

I nodded my head. 

"Of course, Father."

"Do you know what this means?"

I shook my head.

"You will wear longer dresses, you will attend balls, and will hereby be referred to as 'Miss Swann' rather than Elizabeth."

"Even by Will?" I exclaimed, for Will had always called me Elizabeth.

Father nodded. 

"It is proper," he said, "I am sorry, my dear."

I simply curtsied and left.

Although I am happy to be officially entering society, as the balls are said to be divine, I do not want to lose my friendship with Will.

Father just sent word-my emergence into society will be held on the twenty-eighth, only a week away.

-.-

_April 24__th__, 1731_

Jane and Lady Mary are all a-twitter for my upcoming ball. Lady Mary has been looking at multiple shops for a dress, and telling me that if my father had not announced the party on such short notice, a fashionable gown could have been ordered from England. Jane goes on about how beautiful my hair is, and continues to show me boring pamphlets of stylish hairstyles worn by the nobles of England. Honestly, I would rather wear a simple dress and have my hair down, as I like how it looks when it twirls around my face, but Jane says that any girl above twelve must wear the hair up.

This planning is so tedious! Nobody seems to release that the twenty-eighth is not only my coming-out, but also my fifteenth birthday.

-.-

_April 29__th__, 1731_

The ball is over! I see now why the planning took so long. All night, from the time I was announced to the last guest I said farewell to, I was stared at by the elder women of Port Royal. I certainly looked the part of an elegant socialite. Mary (I see no reason why I should further refer to her as 'Lady' in the privacy of my own diary) finally settled on a gold-coloured gown. It was lovely. The sleeves ended in a wide bell slightly past my elbow, and it was made of a soft silk. When I first put it on, I thought it extraordinarily comfortable. However, by the end of the night, I was flushed and sweating. How I hate longer dresses!

I was aware of the men watching me all night. At first, I thought it to be only because I was the guest of honor. Jane later informed me that after a lady's (yes, I am now a lady, now longer a girl) coming-out, she is eligible for marriage. Jane says that as the governor's only daughter, many men will be interested in my hand!

Jane also explained to me that no longer will my birthdays be a thing of importance. Once a certain age, she says, a lady must not celebrate her birthdays. She says a lady must always be thought of as younger than she really is. This is so odd! 

Another odd thing: I specifically requested that Will Turner be invited. I am unsure of why I did not see him. He must have come, as Will never would have declined such an invitation without an excuse. I will talk to him later, and find out.

-.-

_April 30__th__, 1731_

Well I now know why Will did not attend the ball. It seems he never received his invitation! I told him it was a complete mistake and that I _had_ wished he could come, but he merely shrugged it off. He was acting quite peculiarly; he would not look me in the eye, and he did not laugh and make faces as he used to. When I left, he addressed me as 'Miss Swann', and I fully realized what Jane, Mary, and Father meant: I could no longer be friends with Will. I cry now, in the privacy of my chambers, for the loss of a dear friend, and for the loss of my childhood.

-.-

**A/N:** Well? What'd you think? 


End file.
